kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyoya Hibino
Kyoya Hibino is the bearer of the Camo Hyoutan, who transforms into Kamen Rider Saizo. '''He is also the older half-brother of Haruka Ashikage, a member of the idol group '''NJN22 and the current heir to the Ashikage Royal Family. He later becomes her group's assistant-manager and bodyguard under Iroha Kagura. Character History Early History To be Added Events in Hero Retold Kyoya first appears during the arrival of NJN22 back in Japan, where he witnesses first-hand the commotion caused by their vocal anti-fans. He later appears to help Akane Egusa fend off the ninja delinquents who were harassing her and Satomi in the former's new Nin-Nin Delivery Shop. As he continues to tag along with Iroha, Satomi, and Akane to Johnny Yoo's hospital room, he overhears their confrontation about Rentaro's identity and their conflicting ideas with Kamen Rider Shinobi, confiding with Akane afterward and revealing that he could help Iroha understand in the long run. Kyoya once again comes to the rescue of Iroha, sealing her waters with the Sanzu Secret Arts Technique when she starts to transform into a Nin-Ju. Afterward, he confronts a female anti-fan who wanted to recreate a Nin-Ju outbreak to cause a commotion with the idol group, proceeding to defeat her when she willingly transforms into a Green Nin-Ju. Personality Kyoya initially appears as an aloof and carefree person who takes everything with stride, often helping other people just because he feels like it, while oftentimes learning the gist of every situation that he puts himself into. He is also very observant and perceptive, accurately seeing through the motivations and actions of people, before proceeding to help them when they are in their time of need. Kyoya is shown to be highly competent with whatever task is put in front of him, whether managing the NJN22 idol group with Iroha or acting as their bodyguard during times of trouble. He is also the only Rider that Rentaro trusts from the get-go, seeing as their objectives align for the meantime. In reality, he is actually a subservient person to Haruka Ashikage, who was later revealed to be the heir to the Royal Family, doing whatever orders she may ask without question. This includes murdering a person in cold-blood, an act that he does without second-thought. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 185.9 cm *'Rider Weight': 82.3 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 9.2 t *'Kicking Power': 19.2 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 68.7 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 3.9 sec Kyoya's default Rider form, accessed through the Camo Hyoutan. Like the rest, he pours out the Sanzu Waters from the container, forming the Mirai Driver around his waist, he then pulls out the Kusarigama Key and places it on the driver, before pushing its Menkyo Kaiden Plate right side, initiating transformation. The driver summons the Kurogane Kamakirijin to equip his rider suit. Compared to the other Riders, Kamen Rider Saizo is the weakest in terms of physical offense, only beating Kurenai in punching power by a small margin, while having balanced jumping and running abilities. However, Saizo is equipped with the Hexagon System, channeled through his Kusari-Gasher, allowing him to change it into six different forms on the go. Saizo's attacks include: *'Biri-bari Ninpo': Saizo can summon powerful electrical currents that can shock and incapacitate opponents. He can also channel this through the Kusari-Gasher. *'Summoning Ninpo': Summons Kurogane Kamakirijin to aid him in battle. *'Solid Ninpo': Saizo's finishing technique with the Kusari-Gasher in Chain-sickle form. He snags his opponents with the kusarigama then sends a surge of electricity on it as he pulls them back, before finishing with a charged roundhouse Rider Kick. *'Spiking Ninpo': Saizo's finisher with the Kusari-Gasher in Bow form. He fires a lightning-charged arrow that explodes into bursts of electricity on impact. Appearances: Hero Retold: Kamen Rider Shinobi Episode 14-. }} Equipment * Camo Hyoutan - One of the seven small gourd-shaped bottles that house Sanzu Waters for their transformation. ** Mirai Driver - Saizo's main transformation device. ** Kusarigama Key - Saizo's transformation key Weapons * Kusari-Gasher - Saizo's main weapon, which comes in the form of a Kusarigama. This weapon comes with the Hexagon System, allowing Saizo to change it into five other forms, giving him versatility when it comes to armed combat. Variations Include: ** Chain-Sickle Form - The default form of the Kusari-Gasher, which Saizo conventionally uses. ** Naginata Form - By straightening the chain, he can use it as an all-metal polearm for attacking. ** Scythe Form - A variation of the Naginata form, where he folds the blade sideways. This form can snag opponents and is much longer-reaching than the previous form. ** Boomerang Form - By collapsing the kusarigama and combining its blades, he can use it as a bladed throwing weapon that homes to his opponents. ** Bow Form - Saizo can instantly transform the Kusari-Gasher into a bow that fires metallic arrows. Suited for long-ranged attacks. ** Unknown Sixth Form. *Kunai Variations *Shuriken Variations Mecha * Kurogane Kamakirijin - A giant robotic mantis that he can summon for battle. This also houses his Rider Suit for transformation. Fan Casting Kyoya Hibino is portrayed by Hokuto Matsumura. As Kamen Rider Saizo, his suit actor is Jun Watanabe. Appearances Notes from Writer * The concept of the Kusari-Gasher comes from the Kogan Anki, a weapon from the Flame of Recca manga series. Name-wise, it is lifted from the DenGasher from Kamen Rider Den-O, which can also transform into various weapons.